When different network operations achieve various network functions in existing communication networks, multiple network operations are fixed, or it is fixed among multiple network operations. For example, when mutual invoking and invoking sequence of the network operations, or the network operations are preset by an operator, various network problems (such as conflict of multiple network operations) often occur, so that an expected network objective, such as a key performance indicator (KPI) always cannot be achieved in the automation of the network planning, deployment, optimizing and maintenance phase, and cost of network maintenance is increased.